Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Another Story
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: AU: What if Neherenia was not the only one sealed in The Mirror? Watch as The Dead Moon Queen Returns to face Sailor Moon again. But this time, she will have to also face two rival Empires that are after Star Seeds.


_**Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Another Story**_

_**By Clint H. Hoyt (aka: Cobrawolf-Meiji)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other Animes. Also the Official Site for this Fanfic will be here: .**_

_**Chapter One and Prologue:**_

_In the latter years of The 20th__ Century, Mankind did not know that we were being attacked, by races more alien then what we thought. Aliens that wanted to take this world as their own, Aliens from other worlds, other Realities, Other Times, even Aliens from Earth. These Threats were stopped by a group of women warriors, Sailor Senshi, who kept the world safe from Evil. As Human beings busied them selves to and fro across this drifting piece of solar drift, they did not know of the invaders or The girls that fought them._

_But they forgot about the other worlds in our solar system as a source of doom: till The Dead Moon Circus came. Lead by Neherenia, the evil Dead Moon people hunted for Helios and The Golden Crystal. But yet, even the Senshi won out by sealing Neherenia back into her Mirror, forever in Orbit around The Moon._

_But yet, across the vast gulf of Space, Minds to our Minds, as ours are to the beasts in The Jungle, Looked upon our world with Cruel and envious eyes, slowly and surely drawing their plans against us!_

_Soon, it would start._

Deep in Space, around Lunar Orbit, was a Mirror, odd for a mirror to be out in space of course, but then, super powered girls in Mini-skirts fighting monsters was odder still. But that was another thing and the woman in the mirror was not wanting of being called odd or old.

And Neherenia liked it in her Mirror, the mirror that was her prison, the Mirror that was her friend, the mirror she loved and hated, her curse and her life. The Queen of The Dead Moon Kingdom knew in her dark and evil heart that she had the last laugh, She saw Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity her self, jump after her own little brat, no doubt both of them where now a mess on the sidewalks of Tokyo. The thought of them dead was good enough for Neherenia. With Them gone, Neherenia was now able to sleep peacefully in her mirror.

_So, sister_, she thought to her self, _It seems your dynasty has fallen once more._ Remembering her own sister fueled her own hate for The White Moon, for it was her own sister, Queen Serenity, that sealed her into the Mirror, stopped her plans the first time. Ironic it was the her own Curse on Serenity that caused the fall of The Moon Kingdom it self. It was the attack on the Moon by The witch Beryl that caused the mirror to fly to Earth, into The Amazon Rainforests, where four girls later found it.

_Yes, The Amazon Girls_ The thought also, They had powers unlike any female humans on the planet, more akin to that of Senshi then humans. The girls may have been brats, but the were loyal to Neherenia, till they tried taking Helios for them selves and to top it off, they joined The Senshi in fight her. Those brats were still on Earth, along with those four other Senshi, which was also odd.

Neherenia remembered there were a lot of Senshi in the Lunar Court. The Four Inner Senshi, Three Outers and the Far-Reaches Senshi beyond Neptune. If the Inners had been around, then what of the Outers and Far-Reaches? Uranus and Neptune and their leader, Saturn were missing, even though she did see them killed by The Dark Kingdom Armies in the final battle of The Invasion, Pluto….no one knew much about her other then guarding some gate and the other Far-Reaches were just as Mysterious.

All well, at lest two major problems were gone, Neherenia smiled to her self as at last, justice has done. Yet there was still the mirror she was in, which kept her young, all well, she could stay in the mirror, she would live forever and be young. A Goddess in a mirror, looking down on the Earth for all time and Beyond.

"Now I am the most powerful in the Universe." Neherenia said to her self, "I have out lived all, I have outlived Beryl, My own sister, Zirconia, those stupid Amazon Trio and Quartet and even my own niece and grand-niece. I am indeed a Goddess." Neherenia soon started laughing, laughing like a demented devil of hell. Then, she felt something…….

Three somethings.

What ever they were, they had power, two of them were not as strong as her own power, but the third.

The third was nothing like anything she felt. It was a darker power, once that felt like death, doom and silence. Something like she remember of some one….a Young girl she remembered seeing at Serenity's Court. But that was thousands of years ago..

She turned and found the source of the powers… Two females and a block of….ice?

One of them was a woman, her green hair covered most of her face. Her dress seemed to show that she was some type of noblewoman, she moved a bit, showing some odd symbol: a Inverted Black Moon, a version of the moon symbol common with The House of Serenity. The other female was not a woman, but a little girl.

The source of the power of Death Neherenia felt.

The way she was dressed was also a shock, It was the Uniform of a Sailor Senshi! The uniform of her own enemies. Beside the Senshi was a weapon, a glaive. Neherenia soon knew who this Senshi was……Sailor Saturn: The Destroyer of worlds.

As for The Block of Ice…. Well, there was a person in it. A Male, in some type of uniform. Neherenia decided to see it more clearly. She soon raised her hand and sent a blast of dark magic at the ice, blasting it to bits and releasing the man. It also woke the other two up.

_Sailor Saturn's POV_

The first things I remember before ending up in…..this place…..where ever it is. Was that I was fighting Pharaoh 90, the monstrous Old One from Tau Ceti. I knew I had to defeat this monster, before anymore worlds were killed by it. My Glaive was ready to destroy him. Sailor Moon wanted to help in fighting the monster, but it was beyond the power of The Silver Crystal to destroy. So I had to do it, entering into the thing's own heart and cutting into it. The Pharaoh roar in pain. Then it came…..a Bright light and a roar, this one in terror as the light struck it and then came darkness.

Then came the noise of something blowing up and it woke me up. I saw I was in some place…..some dark realm. Was this the afterlife…..was it….hell?

I was not alone as there were three others in this place. One was a woman with green hair, another was a man in a uniform, who was saying something about Beryl and having too much to drink and the third was a woman standing over us, her eyes shown pure hate and evil.

_Emerald's POV_

Damn that Wiseman! Damn him a thousand times! He tricked me into wearing that Tiara, the thing that turned me into a dragon. He wanted me out of the way so he could do what ever it was he was planning. Once I find a way out of this place. Where ever this place is.

I was in some dark place with a handsome looking man and…..oh great…ANOTHER Sailor Senshi. Why was my life cursed? Well other then The Goth Senshi…Ok, there was another woman, looked like Neo-BITCH Serenity got bit by a vampire. I was waiting for her to start speaking Romanian and saying "I Vhat to Suck your Vlood"

_Jedite's POV_

I woke up suddenly with a Big ass Headache and Three females….Two woman and what appeared to be a 12 year old girl.

I tried to remember what happened. Beryl (The bitch) was yelling at be after I was defeated by the Senshi at the airport She was yelling more and after that was blank.

Well, I thought as soon as I saw the women that I must have told Queen Bitch Beryl to fuck off and went to a bar or a Brothel. Ok, that might explain The two women and the headache. But how to explain the Woman standing over them who looked a lot like someone I remembered from before Beryl decided (after drinking one too many bottles of wine.) to attack the Moon Kingdom (which is a oxymoron as It had a Queen so it should be called "Moon Queendom")

Then I remembered who that woman was. It was the queen's younger sister: Neherenia. Word had it that Neherenia had been sealed away in a mirror (The reason was said she solicited a boy-priest holding some golden crystal and said boy was WAY too young for her.) Well, seemed that either She got out finally or Beryl decided to send me into Neherenia's Mirror. Good going Beryl, stick me with the possible CHILD MOESTER!

Well, even more bad news was the 12 year old was wearing the outfit of a Sailor Senshi. Great, first stuff me in here with a lady who is in to very young boys and stick one of those accursed Senshi with me (along with the odd Green haired woman with what appeared to be a inverted moon on her forehead.).

Neherenia was the one who first spoke…..

_Back to Normal POV_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIRROR!" The Queen of the Dead Moon yelled, causing Jedite's Headache to get worse (What can you say? The guy has been in ice for a very long time.), Saturn covered her ears as it echoed through the area. Emerald on the other hand yelled back. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!" Emerald yelled. Neherenia back away a few feet. This woman had dared yelled back at HER! Neherenia soon stood face to face with The Black Moon woman, "I dare to yell at you?" Neherenia said. "I AM A QUEEN AND I CAN YELL AT YOU IF I WANT!" Emerald stepped back in surprise. This woman had done what even the Senshi could not do: Yell back at Emerald.

Soon Emerald started yelling back a few insults and soon it was a yelling match between the two evil women. Jadite watched this and shook his head _'why am I always stuck with the yellers?' _He thought to him self, remembering his Ex-Girlfriend who was Sailor Mars and of course, Beryl. The only one not yelling was Sailor Saturn. She was scared stiff as she was in a room with a strange man and two women (Neherenia: "GREEN HAM AND EGGS HAIR!" Emerald: "VAMP BITCH!") were busy with yelling at each other.

'_What happened to me?' _Hotaru asked her self, _'Is this Hell or where Pharaoh 90 came from?'_ The place was a black as night, a aura of evil and hate was all around this place. Saturn felt it odd that it was more…..comfortable for her. But she felt also that it was more of a Prison, a limbo. Somehow she had ended up in this place.

But why?

****************

_Tokyo, Japan, Planet Earth: 1995 AD_

It was to be a day like no other as The Sailor Senshi were now in High School and also of another surprise: Chibi-Usa was leaving to return to the 30th Century, where she came from. But today was to be a very big day for shock and awe, But it was for Usagi that the shock was to fall the hardest….

_I am going to America, to study._

The Words were still ringing in her ears. Her Mamoru was leaving for The United States, To Yale. He was needed for something that one of his old teachers was doing. Usagi was still thinking about what was happening. "It is like my life is now turning Upside down." She said to her self, "We defeated all our enemies time and time again and yet fate decided to mess with my life." Usagi looked up at the sky, about to cry out about to the heavens when she saw something odd in the sky.

Clouds were coming in from the east, and this confused Usagi. "The weather man said it was going to be sunny." Usagi said. She soon started off to her house.

******************

Back with The people in The Mirror, Neherenia and Emerald continued their little Yelling Mach with no end in sight. Jadite and Hotaru were covering their ears because of The yelling.

And Hotaru had enough.

"QUIET!!!!" Sailor Saturn finally yelled. Neherenia and Emerald soon stopped their yelling and turned to Hotaru. "Can someone tell me where we are?" The Senshi of Death asked. "If you really want to know," Jadite soon stated: We are trapped in a Mirror prison with a Green Haired Harpy and a woman who is the Lunar version of Michel Jackson." That got him the glare of The two other women, Emerald hitting The Dark Kingdom General with her fan.

"I am Not a Harpy!" Emerald yelled, "If you want a Harpy, then look at her!" She pointed to Neherenia, who soon charged at Emerald and punched her in the face. "Boy, I thought the Dark Kingdom was bad." Jadite said while Hotaru looked on. Emerald soon punched back, knocking Neherenia into Saturn and soon Saturn's Silence Glaive stuck the Mirror.

The blade of the dreaded weapon soon started glowing, making them all look at it. "What is happening?" Neherenia demanded, before the space around them started cracking like the mirror was doing. Neherenia soon felt it '_It can't be? It can't..'_ She thought, then she started smiling. She knew what was happening.

The Seal and the Curse were Breaking, Sailor Saturn had broke The spell.

Neherenia soon started laughing like a demon as the final crack appeared and the Prison Broke part. Leaving the four in sub-orbital space above Earth. "AT LAST!" Neherenia yelled in Joy, "I AM FREE AGAIN!!!" The others looked at her like she was mad.

It was starting.

AN: **_I hope you like this Chapter, This is The start of the Fanfic and soon in Chapter Two, a New Villain Group will appear and Neherenia rebuilds The Dead Moon Circus as Hotaru finds out the fate of her own father._**

**_See ya Soon and please Read and Review!._**


End file.
